The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. As such, a mobile terminal may be able to access a substantial amount of content, such as photos or other images, music or video files, maps, text or other documents, games and the like. A substantial amount of the content that is accessible by a mobile terminal may be displayed for consideration by the user. In this regard, a plurality of photos or other images may be displayed, such as in an image grid. Similarly, thumbnails or other icons representative of music or video files may be displayed to facilitate selection of a respective file by the user.
Because of the amount of content that can be displayed, it may be difficult for a user to sort through and review the various content items in an efficient manner. Indeed, a user may have some difficulty in identifying one or more specific content items, such as the content items that have more importance to the user, from among the plurality of content items that are displayed. Thus, a user's review of the content and the selection of one or more specific content items may take more time and effort than is desired in at least some circumstances.
The difficulties associated with identifying one or more specific content items from among a larger number of content items that are concurrently displayed may be exacerbated in an instance in which the content items are being scrolled, since the content items may effectively blur together from the perspective of the user. By failing to identify a specific content item that is of interest during the scrolling of the content items, the user may similarly fail to halt the scrolling operation while the specific content item is on the display screen. As such, a user may have to iteratively scroll through the content items in a step-wise manner in an effort to locate a specific content item since the user may only be able to effectively consider the specific content items while the display is static, thereby disadvantageously increasing the time required to locate a specific content item and decreasing the efficiency of the search.